The Talent Show
by General Sugarpop
Summary: There's a Talent Show coming up and Isabella wants to join it very badly. She's a very talented girl, but she didn't knew how tough and challenging it would really be, seeing as her opponents have pretty amazing talents as well. Her cousin Stephano, though, is the reason that bad things are happening. Rated T, to be safe. Might contain romance between certain characters.


I have had this idea since two years or so, and it's driving me nuts so I decided I'd write it down to calm my brain. :)

asjdaksjdhlja

Everyone in the gang is 16.

So, uh, enjoy I guess.

* * *

**T**he alarm clock rang at 7 o'clock in the morning. I stirred and slowly sat upright, rubbing my eyes. I gave out a yawn, jumped off my bed and stretched, going towards my wardrobe. I chose to wear my red sweatshirt and jeans today. After I put them on, I ran downstairs to greet mom and Ferb. Seems like he woke up before I did which was strange, because we always wake up together.

"Morning, dear, did you sleep well?" Mom asked sweetly. I smiled wearily as I sat on a chair and poured some milk and cereal into my bowl.

"Yes, I actually did." I answered. "Even though I couldn't sleep for an hour, because I was pretty excited about today."

"Well at least you slept well. I'm happy to know, though, that you're excited on the first day of school." She smiled and drank her coffee before she left the kitchen. After a few seconds Ferb finished eating his breakfast and stood up, taking his bowl and placed it in the dishwasher. I raised an eyebrow.

"You going so soon, Ferb?" I asked as he prepared himself a sandwich in case he got hungry before lunch.

"Yup." He simply replied. "I promised Gretchen yesterday when we were chatting that I'd accompany her to school."

"So _that's_ why you woke up earlier than me! Ooh! What's happening here?" I snickered, teasing him. He turned to me with a playful glare.

"Shut up, Phineas." I just stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes at my childish behavior. He finished fixing himself a sandwich, put it in a small, green lunch box, took it then stood up and made his way to the hall.

"Bye, Phineas. And bye, mom!"

"Bye, Ferb. Have a nice day at school, dear!" Came her reply.

"Bye, Ferb. Have fun with Gretchen."

"Shut up." I laughed again as I continued to eat my cereal. I heard the door close so I assume that Ferb has already left. I finished eating my cereal, took my bowl and put it in the dishwasher. I went to the hall and took my schoolbag, put on my shoes and went outside, on my way to school, but not before saying bye to my mom, of course.

I reached the bus stop and waited patiently for the bus to arrive. I pulled out my iPod and put my headphones on my ears. I searched through my playlists and found one song that I really like. I know I may not look like the person, but I really like listening to dubstep music. I discovered the genre when I was 13 and at first I really didn't like it that much since it didn't match my personality... but later I heard a really good dubstep song by accident and I instantly fell in love with it.

I really love Krewella, they make such good remixes and songs even if the lyrics are kinda perverted. But the songs are overall nice to listen to. I showed some of their songs to Ferb and he liked them, but he wasn't really that big of a fan of dubstep.

I closed my eyes and nodded to the beat of the music. The title of the song was One Minute, the one I fell in love with. I hummed thoughout the whole song. I really love the vocals because they're so enchanting. Though, I ignored the meaning of the lyrics.

There is also someone else I like listening to; an extraordinary hip-hop violinist named Lindsey Stirling. One of my favourite songs of hers are Crystallize and Electric Daisy Violin. Another one I really like is Shadows. One would never think the violin could be such a cool instrument. And to be honest, I play the violin. (And a lot of other instruments, too.) Not that much, but sometimes when I think that I have nothing to do. It never really crossed my mind to blend it with a modern genre.

But you know, there are actually a lot of violinists who mix the violin with a modern genre so Lindsey isn't the first one. What makes her more special is that she even dances while she plays. Not just some tap-dance moves or jumping around, but more than just that. I mean, how hard is that? You just ask yourself how such a thing is possible. But then again, Ferb and I break the laws of physics all the time which is impossible as some may say, so I shouldn't even ask that question in the first place.

The only thing that bothers me in her videos is the way she moves sometimes. Some dance moves are cool, but others are seductive. A guy in my place would find such a thing... cool, but I just find it unnecessary. You don't need seductive hip-swaying to grab attention, right? Any who... I just really like her songs, that's what matters to me.

I was jamming to some other random song, I didn't even realize that I wasn't alone. I looked to my left and saw a guy, a little shorter than me, black hair, he was wearing a red jacket and jeans that looked a lot like mine. I grinned, deciding to start a conversation and shut off my iPod.

"Hey," I started. The guy turned around and looked at me. I raised a curious eyebrow. Somehow he looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Uh, hey." He replied, he didn't sound like he's interested in talking with me.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" I asked, ignoring those thoughts.

"Well, yeah.. kinda." Kinda? What's that suppose to mean? Before I could ask, the bus arrived. "Oh look the bus arrived." He rushed inside first without even looking at me and I just stood there, before I made my way inside. That guy is pretty weird. I wonder why. I looked around for an empty seat and found one, just beside Irving. Great. I mentally rolled my eyes. I made my way over to the seat beside him and sat. He didn't notice me, he's too busy playing a video game. Good.

It's not that I don't like him, but his obsession over Ferb and me is sometimes annoying to be honest. That surprises you, because I normally don't think like that. But hey, when puberty strikes, you change. I haven't, at least not much. But I get cranky over things that normally wouldn't bother me, and I get annoyed a lot. Well.. not much, but sometimes. I'm still chatty and optimistic and I still have my passion of building and having new ideas for projects. So a side of me hasn't changed.

But there's also a side of me which bothers me as heck. A side where I start to think about girls and dating. I didn't think about it when I was 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15, but now at the age of 16 I do. Even if I don't want to. But hey, just to reassure you, I'm not the kind of guy who falls only for looks. I'm not shallow. And I don't let my thoughts of girls distract me. I have better things to think about, anyway.

The bus stopped driving and I could see the school from the window on the other side of the bus. I have already been to this school last year and this is my second year. I grinned and stood up as the bus driver opened the door. I went outside and made my way towards the school gates. I entered the school and knew exactly in which class I'm supposed to go since I've already been there. I went to look for it and after a while I found it. I entered inside the classroom and saw that there were already a lot of students chatting with each other. I recognized them all and grinned. They saw me and waved, I waved back and sat on a desk on the front row near the window.

A minute went by and suddenly the weird guy I met at the bus stop entered the room. I raised an eyebrow. What is he doing here? He slowly made his way towards the desk next to me, which is on the front row in the middle. I studied his actions as he slowly put his schoolbag on the ground and sat on his chair. He acted as though he doesn't know that I'm here!

"Hey." I said, trying to grab his attention.

"Hmm?" He turned around and when he saw me he frowned and looked kind of annoyed. "Oh it's you again." He muttered as he turned away again. I pretended like I didn't hear that.

"You're in our class, so you _must_ be new, because everyone else here has already been a year in this school and you haven't been." There's no such thing as "kinda". Either he is new or not. But I haven't ever seen him before so he definitely is new, I'm really sure.

"Maybe I am." He replied as he took a sheet of paper and his pencil case out of his bag. His somewhat smooth hands slowly opened it, and with elegance he slowly pulled out a pencil.

...

What the actual heck?

Elegance? A _guy_ being elegant?

"Are you g-" I stopped mid-sentence. It would be rude to ask such a question, and I hate being rude.

"I'm not." He simply answered, he seemed mostly focused on whatever he'd been starting to draw. "Besides," he stopped moving the pencil and looked directly into my eyes. "What's wrong with being gay?" His eyes were so .. blue, like mine, but a darker shade. His face was directed at the light coming from the window so I could examine them perfectly.

I could actually feel myself swimming inside them..

... Ugh.. I don't even know what's wrong with me. He's a guy for crying out loud! I'm a guy, too! Maybe I'm the one who's attracted to guys... I just don't know. He sort of seems awfully familiar, why can't my brain work properly all of a sudden?

"Nothing.. I just.. Never mind." I sunk into my seat. Great. Now he probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo who's against homosexuality. I sighed loudly and rested my "chin" on my hand. Then I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, I never asked. What's your name?"

"Stephano." He said, still drawing. I was too far away to see what it exactly was so I peaked a little and saw a small glimpse of his drawing. I was impressed at how well it was drawn. A portrait of Pewdiepie. I grinned, so he's also a Bro. Maybe, just maybe we could turn out to be great friends. When he forgets all this happened.

Suddenly, someone burst in.

Isabella.

She was panting, clutching her chest as she tried to breathe normally. She inhaled one more time, then breathed out. She turned to Stephano, glaring at him then stomped her way over to him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" She stood in front of his desk and rested her hands on both sides of it, fuming with anger. It looked pretty cute to be honest even if it's never a good idea to make her angry.

Although I couldn't help but feel confused. Why wake her up? Do they live together? Why hasn't Isabella told me this? For how long have they known each other? Are they blood-related or together or something?

"It's not my duty." He leaned on his chair, grinning. "Besides, you have an alarm clock so.." he trailed off.

"But you know pretty well that I don't always hear it and sometimes accidentally shut it off whenever I want to press the 'snooze' button!" She crossed her arms. I've seen Isabella angry before, so it wasn't new to me seeing her like this. I'm just happy that I'm lucky not being one of the people she gets angry at. This is actually nothing compared to the other times she was angry, though, you have to see her when she's really ticked off. She's scarier than a horror movie and those scary stories friends tell each other are nothing compared to her when she's mad.

"Well, tough luck." Steph (I think I'll secretly call him that in my mind) replied, shrugging. He didn't seem threatened by her. Isabella clenched her fists tightly.

"Oh, you'll be sorry!" She huffed as she made her way towards the desk behind me and took a seat, Steph just smiled as if nothing happened. I shook my head. I'll ask Isabella later. That was my last thought before the bell rang and the teacher came in.

* * *

_Briiiinggg!_

"Okay, kids! Be sure to follow the rules of our school!" Our teacher said, before he turned back to his paperwork.

We just had a whole hour of the school's rules being explained. Ugh, I didn't see how that was necessary, I mean everyone in our class already knows about the rules. Well.. nearly everyone.. well, okay. So it was necessary, but hey at least no homework!

I actually love doing homework, but not doing any is a nice feeling to be honest. Oh and we got our schedules. Next subject is English. Hmm, hey I almost forgot! I turned around, being careful not to bump anyone and caught a glimpse of Isabella's hair, she was heading over to her locker. I sped up my pace and called out after her.

"Isabella!" I reached her just as she got her books out.

"Oh, hey, Phineas." She turned to look at me and smiled, closing her locker, locking it. She was hugging a book and it said English in big letters. I grinned.

"So you also have English, cool! Me, too! I guess we share the same classes then." Which made me happy, I like Isabella and being in the same classes as her is more fun!

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Mind if I go with you?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Not at all." She shook her head and automatically her hair swayed side to side. I found it to be attractive.

Well, I'm honest.

"Okay! Well, we better go before we're late." As I said that we both started walking in the direction where the English class is. "So..." I started while we were still walking, "Who was that guy you talked with this morning. You know, Stephano." Isabella turned to me, shocked. Then blushed, looking straight forward.

"Oh you saw that.. well, he's my cousin." She replied bluntly, her eyes darkening.

"Oh.." I said. "He isn't that nice." I stated, "I mean, all I wanted was to start a friendly conversation, but he was pretty rude."

"Oh believe me, he's always rude. I mean, he's even rude to my mom!" She sighed, "After all what we've done for him." She shook her head. I frowned, looking down.

"So why does he live with you? I mean, you fought with him saying he didn't wake you up, so I came to the thought he might be living with you."

"Yeah, he does. His mom is my aunt, my mom's sister. His parents died in a car crash so he had no where to go. He came to our house, begging if he could stay with us. My mom being the kind hearted person she is, let him. She knew what kind of a person he is and she knew what he has done in the past, but she didn't have the heart to leave him alone in the streets..." She sighed, "I'll go to my aunt and uncle's funeral on this Sunday." Her eyes narrowed suddenly, "If I were my mom, though, I'd leave him rot in the streets, he deserves it." Whoa, where did that come from?

"What? Why? I mean he's rude and all, but that's taking it too far." She stopped in her tracks and automatically I did, too. She glared at me, which made me cringe. I wasn't used to that look, especially when it's directed at me.

"You know nothing! You don't even know what he's done to my family! You just wouldn't understand!" Her eyes became suddenly watery, but she brushed the tears quickly away, "I'll never forgive him for what he's done!" She gave me one last look before she stomped her way to our next class. I just stood there, shocked. What has he done that made Isabella this mad at him? Something with her family, obviously, but what? I hope I find him soon enough and ask him. He may not answer me, but it's worth the try.

I sighed, before I also made my way towards my English class.

* * *

Hmmm, I wonder why Isabella's mad at his cousin... :D

Joking, I know. But it's a secret! Teehee! XD

I hope you guys R&R! Pretty please! It motivates me! (:


End file.
